


The Challenge

by RavenBlackRaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Contest, Fluff, Kenma plays too many video games, Kuroo is needy, M/M, Oops, Truth or Dare, fmk, i don't know what to tag, mentioned levyaku, mentioned sex, they do it but I don't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackRaven/pseuds/RavenBlackRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he finds himself being ignored, Kuroo challenges Kenma to not use his phone for three days. The stakes are high, who will win? Fluffy at first, may get interesting. Lots of Kuroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship, I hope you will enjoy this. There's cussing sooooo watch out.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist, pulling him closer. The two were sitting in Kenma's living room.The smaller boy relaxed into his boyfriend's chest and continued playing his game. Kuroo peeked over Kenma's shoulder to see what game he was playing. Something with swords and little pixelated knights. 

Kuroo pressed his face into Kenma's hair and sighed. "Kenmaaaaaaaa...... Why are you ignoring meeeee????" He drew the words out for dramatic effect. 

Kenma shrugged and said quietly, "I want to beat this level - FUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!" 

Kuroo had seen Kenma lose his cool over a game before, but he still jumped. It was strange to see the mild-mannered little setter to scream and get angry. 

Kuroo nuzzled his face into the crook of Kenma's neck. He breathed in his scent; shampoo and cat. Kenma always loved cats and he had one at home. Kuroo loved that smell. He loved everything about his boyfriend, except for his obsession with gaming. 

"Kenma, if you aren't going to pay attention to me I'm gonna leave," Kuroo threatened.

"How do you know I didn't want you to leave the whole time? Maybe I just wanted to play in peace?" Kenma retorted. 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, smiling the devilish smile that rubbed everyone the wrong way, "If you want to be alone so bad, we could always break up." 

Kenma chuckled, "You're bluffing."

"Don't be so sure, little kitten. If you want me to leave, then we break up. Maybe not forever, but until you stop ignoring me." Kuroo squeezed his arms tighter around Kenma before leaning closer to his ear. "How long will that be, Kenma? A day? A week? A lot can happen in a week and that Tsukishima kid looked promising-" 

Kenma's head whipped around and he looked Kuroo in the eyes with a quiet intensity, "Don't. You. Dare." 

Kuroo smiled, Kenma had taken the bait. "How about a test, hmm?"

Kenma wiggled out of Kuroo's arms and sat across from him, "A test?"

Kuroo nodded, "More of a challenge, really, but at least this way we have something interesting to do." 

Kenma looked wary, "What is it?"

Kuroo grinned again, "Here's the deal: you go three days without even touching your phone, and I'll buy that new game you were raving about for you. AND you can play it without me threatening to leave you."

Kenma's eyes lit up and his mouth dropped slightly, "Really-"

Kuroo held up a hand, "I'm not done yet. That was if you win. If I win, if you can't do it and play on your phone, then you have to do everything I say for 24 hours. And you have to agree not to ignore me all the time." 

Kenma looked wary again, "Everything?"

Kuroo nodded, "Everything."

Kenma considered this for a few minutes. Kuroo sat patiently and watched him think. Finally Kenma nodded and said, "It's a deal." 

Kuroo grinned and held out a hand for Kenma to shake. Kenma won't last a day, he thought. After checking the time, the two decided the three days would start at 12:00 am, two hours later. Kenma hunched up and played his game as quickly as he could until the timer beeped and Kuroo took it from him. 

Kenma looked at the phone sadly and Kuroo smiled his devilish smile, "Oh, and you'll have to stay at my place for the three days."

Kenma looked incredulous as he demanded, "And why is that?"

Kuroo raised his eyebrows and said, "Because you probably have more gaming devices here and I don't want you to cheat."

Kenma's face fell, he had obviously been planning to cheat with the other devices but Kuroo was on to him. "I promise not to try anything, Kenma," Kuroo said.

Kenma nodded and left to pack a bag. Kuroo chuckled to himself and looked at Kenma's phone, wondering what he saw in it. 

Finally Kenma came back to the living room and the two left for Kuroo's apartment.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1! Will Kenma hold up? Find out this week in Raven attempting to be clever!!

Upon arriving at Kuroo's apartment, Kenma promptly flopped onto the couch. Kuroo smiled at his little kitten and sat on the ground next to the completely taken couch. Kenma exhaled heavily and rolled onto his stomach, tucking his face into his arms.

"Kuroo?" The question was slightly muffled by Kenma's arms.

"Yeah?" Kuroo asked, tilting his head back to lean it against Kenma's ribs.

Kenma reached his hand to the side and buried it in his boyfriend's spiky hair. "I'm bored."

Kuroo snorted and looked at Kenma incredulously, "It's only been about an hour, kitten, are you quitting already?"

Kenma shook his head and turned his face to look at Kuroo. His wrist was tucked under his cheek and it made his face squish. Kuroo found this very adorable. 

"Kuroo?"

"Yeah, Kenma?"

"I'm not quitting."

"Okay...?"

"I'm still bored.... Can we...do something?"

Kuroo's interest was piqued and he turned more toward Kenma, who looked away. "Like what Kenma?"

"Can you...can we kiss?"

Kuroo's eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open. Kenma always enjoyed kissing and cuddling and the works, but he never instigated it and he never asked for romantic actions. "You really want to?" Kuroo asked.

Kenma blushed fiercely and nodded, "Time passes quicker when we do so...."

Kuroo smirked and got up, Kenma followed suit. Just as Kuroo started to pull the smaller boy closer, Kenma pulled away.

"Actually, Kuroo, since I've got nothing else to do, I figured we could try stuff."

Kuroo actually felt kind of nervous and he warily asked, "Stuff?"

Kenma turned scarlet and he pushed some hair behind his ear before looking at his boyfriend. "Could I maybe...kiss you this time?"

Kuroo let out a small sigh of relief, for a moment there he thought some sort of bondage was about to happen. "Sure thing kitten." 

Kenma blushed harder and looked like he hadn't quite expected Kuroo to agree. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him toward the couch. Grabbing the other boy's shoulders, Kenma pushed Kuroo onto the cushions. 

The setter bit his lip as he sat in Kuroo's lap with ease. He wrapped his legs around the spiker's waist and dropped his arms onto the other boy's shoulders. Kuroo raised an eyebrow as Kenma sat blushing on his lap. 

Kenma slowly leaned forward until his lips brushed Kuroo's before pulling back an inch. Kuroo groaned, "If you're gonna kiss me, kiss me! Teasing is cruel Kenma!"

Kenma smiled, "I know." The smaller boy leaned forward again and Kuroo felt soft lips meet his. For a moment, that was all it was; lips on lips. Neither boy moved and the world seemed to slow down. Quickly, Kenma started moving his lips, catching Kuroo off guard. Kenma forced Kuroo's lips open and the setter's tongue flickered inside of the spiker's mouth.

Kuroo made a sound of shock before his tongue joined Kenma's. The kiss lasted a few minutes, growing deeper and hotter with every passing second. Finally, Kenma broke away and a string of saliva was left connecting the boys' mouths. 

Kenma blushed and Kuroo felt his face grow warm as well before wiping at the string with his sleeve. Some time during the kiss, Kenma had knotted his hands in Kuroo's pre-messed-up hair. Kuroo slipped his hands under the hem of Kenma's shirt and they started traveling up the setter's slender back. 

Kuroo turned and started to lay Kenma on his back when the smaller boy said, "I'm not done yet!"

Kuroo was startled, but he sat back up and Kenma untangled his fingers from his boyfriend's hair. Kuroo lifted his eyebrow again, "Not done, eh?"

Kenma blushed and shook his head. "There's...um.... One more thing I want to do..."

Kuroo curled his arms around Kenma's waist and grinned, "Then do it."

Kenma bit his lip and nodded. He leaned forward again and his lips met the skin of Kuroo's jaw. He pressed soft kisses in a long line from Kuroo's jaw, to below his ear, down to the base of his neck, back to below his ear. With each kiss Kuroo let out another sigh and it convinced Kenma to keep going.

Once the setter had gotten back to the space below Kuroo's ear, Kenma lingered. He parted his lips and sucked hard at the spot, drawing a gasp from his boyfriend. Kenma continued sucking and even got in a bite before pulling away from Kuroo's neck, admiring the mark he had left. 

Kenma flashed Kuroo a sickly sweet smile that had a lot more innocence than the setter actually had. "All done!"

Kuroo's mouth literally dropped and he searched Kenma's eyes before busting out laughing, "Kenma, you're so adorable!" He laughed for another moment before Kenma joined in and then the spiked pushed the setter into the couch and peppered the other boy's face with kisses. 

The rest of the day was wasted watching Frozen until both boys had all of the songs memorized and could accurately rein-act the 'Love is an Open Door' choreography (Kenma had to be Anna). 

By ten o'clock, they were both tired and humming 'Let it Go' and 'Summer.' The two decided that Kenma would sleep on the couch and Kuroo in his room, in case Kuroo got tempted to try something on Kenma in his sleep. 

After kissing Kenma goodnight, Kuroo went to the kitchen and put te setter's phone on top of a high cabinet that the smaller boy couldn't reach. 

The first day had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one spicy tamale ;)))  
> not really I'm just too stupid for my own good XD Did you appreciate the Frozen? Because I did.  
> ah well, hope you like this chapter!


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo challenges Kenma to not use his phone for three days. The stakes are high, who will win? Fluffy at first, may get interesting. Lots of Kuroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to write here... It's day two. Fun  
> *insert clever notes here*

When Kuroo woke up on the second day, Kenma was curled up beside him. He must have come in during the night, Kuroo thought. The rhythm of Kenma's breathing told Kuroo he was asleep still. The taller boy nuzzled his face into the smaller's hair and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

Kenma stirred and mumbled unintelligibly. Kuroo sighed and rolled away from the setter, sitting up on his side of the bed. Kenma blinked sleepily up at his boyfriend and smiled, "G'mornin' Kuroo." 

Kuroo stroked the other boy's blonde hair and said quielty, "Good morning, kitten." 

The two sleepily wandered into the kitchen and made themselves the wholesome breakfast of pop tarts and whipped cream before flopping on the couch. Kenma chewed a strawberry pop tart while Kuroo flicked through the channels. 

They decided to watch a Big Bang Theory marathon for the time being and that lasted until around 11:30am. Then Kenma was complaining about being bored and Kuroo was hungry again. The boys got a big plate of pizza rolls and decided they'd pass the time playing stupid games.

"Which one should we play first?" Kenma asked, biting into a pizza roll.

"Never have I ever?" Kuroo offered. Kenma scrunched his nose and shook his head. 

"Would you rather?" Kenma said.

Kuroo frowned and shook his head. "What about....oh I know! Fuck, Marry, Kill!"

Kenma narrowed his eyes but nodded. Kuroo popped a pizza bite in his mouth and thought for a moment before saying, "Fuck, Marry, Kill: Bokuto, Lev, and Yaku."

Kenma didn't even hesitate before replying, "Kill Lev," he paused to think before finishing, "Fuck Bokuto and marry Yaku."

Kuroo laughed, "Why?"

Kenma shrugged, "I'm not explaining my reasons for killing Lev, they're obvious. Yaku is kind of like team mom so I suppose he'd make a good housewife, and Bokuto seems like he'd be the most interesting in bed. Just saying."

Kuroo continued laughing until he was clutching his stomach and tears budded in his eyes. Kenma had joined in but not nearly as loudly. Kenma smiled and said, "Okay, okay. You're turn. Fuck, Marry, Kill: Hinata, Tsukishima, and Daichi." 

Kuroo tapped his chin with a pizza rollin mock consideration before answering, "Kill Hinata; too loud. Marry Daichi; seems responsible, like he could keep me in check. And Fuck Tskuishima; because he's the only one left and not too bad a guy." 

Kenma narrowed his eyes at Kuroo's response for Tsukishima but seemed to get over it after eating another pizza roll. Ten rounds of FMK and thirty or so pizza rolls later, the boys decided they were over the FMK life. 

"What now?" Kenma asked.

"Truth or dare?" Kuroo asked.

Kenma furrowed his brow, "Are you asking if I want to play or which I choose?"

"Yes," Kuroo answered simply.

Kenma nodded, "I think I'll take a truth for now."

"Okay," Kuroo said. "Your truth is: do you feel threatened by Tsukishima?"

Kenma rolled his eyes, "I didn't until you threatened to go run off with him. Not a lot though. Doesn't he have that groupie who shadows him everywhere? Those two have got to be a thing." 

Kuroo laughed, "Good answer kitten."

Kenma nodded and replied, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Kenma thought for a moment. "What do you like most about me?"

Kuroo narrowed his eyes slightly, "Physically? Or personality wise?"

Kenma shrugged, "One of each."

Kuroo smiled devilishly again, "Physically I'd have to say I like your uh... You know." He wiggled a finger at the area in between Kenma's legs. The setter donned a deep blush and scowled slightly before letting a light chuckle slip. Tapping his chin, Kuroo continued, "Personality wise, I think what I like most is how you act shy around others but around me you're someone else entirely." 

Kenma looked confused. "Like how?" He asked.

Kuroo nudged his boyfriend with his elbow, "You can barely order food at a restraunt you dork, but around me, you're confident and outgoing. Hell, you asked if you could start a kiss yesterday. I think it's nice how I get a completely different Kenma than the rest of the world. It's like a secret."

Kenma's blush deepened, "That's actually kind of sweet, Kuroo..."

Kuroo through up his hands, "Why does no one believe I'm a nice person at heart?"

Kenma dropped a kiss on Kuroo's cheek."I believe you," he said before leaning his head on Kuroo's shoulder.

Kuroo felt a faint blush on his cheeks and cleared his throat before asking, "Truth or dare?"

Kenma smiled and said confidently, "What the hell, I'll do a dare." 

Kuroo donned his devil smile and said, "Kiss me."

Kenma didn't need to be told twice. The smaller boy straddled the taller's lap like he had the day before and put his hands on Kuroo's hips. The setter leaned forward until his mouth brushed Kuroo's and he pressed their lips together. 

Kenma's tongue slipped inside Kuroo's mouth as it had the day before and the two took turns exploring each other's mouths. Kuroo felt Kenma's teeth on his lip and his eyes flew open as the setter slowly, seductively tugged the spiker's lip away from his face. 

Finally Kenma's teeth relinquished their hold on Kuroo's lip and the taller boy gaped at the smaller. "Hot damn, Kenma. You sure do know how to kiss." 

Kenma blushed and smiled innocently, but stayed seated in Kuroo's lap. "Truth or dare?" 

Kuroo grinned and answered, "Dare."

Kenma smiled wickedly, "I dare you to text Bokuto that I got you pregnant and you need help raising the baby."

"How long've you been thinking up that one?"

"Since we started kissing."

"You weren't thinking about me!?"

"Well I was, but I was thinking about lots of stuff."

"Kenma!?"

"Just do it already!"

Kuroo took out his phone, still glaring at Kenma, and pulled up Bokuto's contact. He typed in the message:

To Hoot Hoot: Bokuto! Help, Kenma got me pregnant and now I don't know what to do! How do you parent a child!?

Hoot Hoot: WTF KUROO ARE YOU SURE YOURE PREGNANT? I THOUGHT THAT ONLY HAPPENED TO GIRLS!? LEMME ASK AKAASHI WHAT TO DO WITH THE BABY!

To Hoot Hoot: Thanks so much man, I'm really stressed about this :(

Hoot Hoot: I got you man, we'll get thru this together (-_-)

Hoot Hoot: Akaashi says that guys don't get pregnant and that you're just being an idiot (his words not mine) so are you pregnant or not?

Hoot Hoot: Hello?

Hoot Hoot: KUROO!?

Hoot Hoot: DONT IGNORE ME!!!!!!!

Kenma and Kuroo laughed for what seemed like an eternity while Kuroo's phone kept buzzing with messages from Bokuto. 

Kuroo grinned, "Good one, good one. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." 

"Dare you to pretend you are a cat, and not a mean cat, but a nice cat."

Kenma blinked. He furrowed his brow before a smile crept onto his face. He curled his fingers into loose fists and brought them under his chin, "Meow~" He licked the back of his right hand and ran it across his hair. Kenma meowed again and nuzzled his face into Kuroo's arm. He kept meowing as he curled up in his boyfriend's lap. 

Kuroo ran a hand through Kenma's hair, "Good kitty." Kenma did his best purr and rolled onto his back. Kuroo ran two fingers across Kenma's spine and the cat-boy shivered as he purred.

After a few more minutes of petting, Kenma said adorably, "Truth or dare? Nya~"

"Dare, kitten." Kuroo said as he stroked his boyfriend's hair.

Kenma purred again, "Dare you to let me write on your forehead, nya~"

Kuroo's eyes widened, "Nothing dirty, we have school tomorrow." 

Kenma nodded and went to retrieve a sharpie marker. Kuroo was nervous, but he trusted Kenma, so he closed his eyes and waited for the marker to tickle his skin. 

Kenma wrote in his normal neat handwriting 'Property of K' on his boyfriend's forehead. Kuroo ran to the bathroom mirror to see what the little kitten had written. Upon seeing the words he smiled and returned to the living room. 

When he saw his kitten, Kuroo pounced on him, pinning his to the couch and peppering his face in kisses, which got several purrs from the kitty. "Kenma you're so adorable, what did I do to deserve you?" 

The kitten smiled and purred, "Nothing, nya, I just have low standards, nya~"

Kuroo stopped kissing and frowned in mock hurt, "You're so mean to me kitten."

"I know right? It's so fun."

"How rude!"

"Kuroo?" Kenma asked blissfully.

"Yes my kitty?"

"I'm glad I gave up the games for three days. I might have to give them up more often. I'm sorry for ignoring you, you're awesome. I love you." 

Kuroo's heart nearly skipped a beat, Kenma rarely ever said 'I love you.' Kuroo knew the kitten loved him, but Kenma had trouble voicing it sometimes.

"I love you too kitten." 

This was bad. Really really bad. If Kenma was actually happy to have given up the games, there was no chance of Kuroo winning this challenge. The stakes were too high, Kenma had to lose. But how?

Just as the kitten suggested they watch Frozen again, Kuroo realized what he had to do. His plan was for sure going to work. He'd just have to wait for an excuse to get out of the apartment....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's plotting something~  
> Keep on reading to find out what!  
> See, I thought this chapter was pretty great, but I wrote it so I don't count. I wanna hear what you guys think! Please pop on over into the comments and leave some feedback! Much thanks <3


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo challenges Kenma to not use his phone for three days. The stakes are high, who will win? Fluffy at first, may get interesting. Lots of Kuroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, sorry, but it's a good transition. Bare with me here.

Kuroo decided to put his plan into action. He casually slipped little questions into the conversation and found out the name of the game Kenma wanted, that Kenma owned a PS4, and where he could buy the game. 

Kenma knew Kuroo was up to something, but decided to let it go since he was having such a nice time. The spiker suggested he go to the store to get some food for dinner and Kenma agreed. 

"Can I come?" Kenma inquired.

"No pets allowed in Publix, kitten." Kuroo replied smoothly.

Kenma grumbled slightly but agreed to stay in the apartment and watch more Disney movies. He was halfway through Toy Story when Kuroo came back.

"Hey, Kenma, guess what store they had right next to Publix?"

Kenma rolled off the couch and shuffled over to his boyfriend. "Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Game Stop!"

Kenma's eyes shot up to meet Kuroo's. "Oh?"

"Yeah," the spiker hit Kenma with one of his obnoxiously tantalizing smiles. "Look what I got!" He pulled out a shiny new game titled 'Call of Duty Infinite Warfare.' 

Kenma's jaw dropped and he stated at the box longingly. The smaller boy didn't even realize he had started reaching for it until Kuroo raised it higher so Kenma couldn't reach. "What, you don't want to play this...do you?"

Kenma glared at his boyfriend, "You underhanded jerk. Skip the crap. I know you're plotting something so just cut to the deal."

Kuroo chuckled, ruffling Kenma's hair. "You know me so well, kitten. Okay, here's the deal: I give you the game and let you play it for three hours, but after that you owe me my twenty four hours of doing what I say. Then you can play for as long as you like."

Kenma considered for a moment. He knew Kuroo just wanted to spend more time with him and was using this to get him to be cooperative. Kenma didn't mind spending romantic time with his boyfriend in the slightest. If he agreed, he'd get a make out session AND a free game. 

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow, "Do we have a deal?"

Kenma grinned, "Of course we have a deal!" He reached for the box above his head but Kuroo held it higher, "Ah, ah, little kitty, where's my thank you?"

Kenma stood up on his toes and threw an arm around Kuroo's neck, forcing his head lower. Their lips met and Kenma held the kiss for a moment longer before pulling away slightly and whispering a "Thanks," against Kuroo's mouth. 

Kuroo felt high from the kiss and couldn't wait for the next three hours to pass. He handed Kenma the game and his boyfriend raced to where he had put his bag the day before. He pulled his PS4 out of it and when Kuroo questioned it, the kitten replied, "You're completely predictable, did you think I didn't see this coming?" 

Kuroo laughed as Kenma set up the console. Kuroo sat on the couch and when he was finished, Kenma plopped into Kuroo's lap. They stayed like that for three hours while Kenma played and when the time was up, Kuroo snaked his arms around the kitten's waist. 

"Time's up," he whispered in the smaller boy's ear.

Kenma blushed as Kuroo stood up, still holding on to the setter's waist. Kuroo swung the lighter boy into a bridal style and carried him back to his bedroom. 

Tossing the kitten onto the bed, Kuroo grinned and said, "My turn to have some fun, kitten~"

Kenma blushed and rolled onto his back. Kuroo smirked, "I don't think so, Kenma. You seem to be getting the hang of instigating kisses, so this time you're gonna top."

Kenma blinked. "Wait what!?"

To be continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOHHHHH~  
> spicy.   
> Bet you wanna know what happens next don't ya???


	5. Things Get Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo challenges Kenma to not use his phone for three days. The stakes are high, who will win? Fluffy at first, may get interesting. Lots of Kuroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get's kinda spicy. No smut, but looootttsss of spice. Just a heads up.

Kuroo grinned his full on demon smile and Kenma gaped at him. 

"I'm gonna what now?" The setter demanded.

"You, kitten, are going to top this time." Kuroo said as he pulled the smaller boy to his feet. The spiker flipped into his bed and spread his arms wide. "Go on, kitty, nothing to worry about."

Kenma's eyes were so wide they looked like they might fall out of his head. He felt his hands shake and he gulped. Nervous or not, Kuroo was in command, and Kenma had to follow every order. The smaller boy crawled on top of Kuroo and used his arms to prop himself up. 

Blonde hair tickled Kuroo's nose and the spiker smirked up at his little kitten. "Just go for it."

Kenma by his lip nervously, "Do what though?"

Kuroo shrugged and leaned up closer to his kitten, "Whatever you want as long as it's with me, and no you cannot get out of this."

Kenma nodded, thinking. Finally he sat back on his boyfriend's abs, one leg on either side of Kuroo's hips. He slipped his hands under Kuroo's shirt and pushed the thin cloth up over the spiker's head. He got the material to wrap around Kuroo's wrists and pushed the spiker's hands above his head. "Leave those there." Kenma said quietly.

Kuroo nodded and felt a bit of blush burn on his cheeks. Kenma's slim fingers skimmed the skin of Kuroo's stomach, tracing his abs, his pecks, his ribs. After a minute of this,Kuroo got impatient and said, "Ahem..." 

Kenma looked down into Kuroo's face, back from his trance. Kenma had been avoiding his gaze ever since Kuroo said he'd have to top and the intensity in the smaller's cat like eyes surprised the spiker. Kenma's face suddenly changed and he started laughing. 

"What?" Kuroo asked, surprised. Kenma kept laughing, throwing his head back and grabbing his stomach. Kuroo wiggled underneath him, exclaiming again, "What!?"

Kenma wiped tears from his eyes and laughed once befor answering, "I just realized you went into Game Stop with 'Property of K' written on your forehead."

Kuroo's eyebrows knitted together for a moment before remembering his dare from earlier. He hadn't realized it was still there... No wonder the cashier looked at his so strangely...."Oh god its still there...." Groaned the spiker.

Kenma busted out laughing again and Kuroo couldn't help but join in. A minute passed before they both calmed down. 

"Now," Kuroo murmured. "Where were we?" 

Kenma smiled and ran his hands up the side of Kuroo's body before cupping his face. He pressed his soft lips to the spiker's and the kiss slowly evolved from there. Tongue, teeth, and lips danced between the two boys and it left the breathless. 

Kenma broke off and started kissing a line down Kuroo's neck like he had earlier. It ended near Kuroo's naval and Kenma felt something against his stomach. Realizing what it was, his face turned beet red and he scooted back to Kuroo's face, relocking their mouths.

Kenma wanted to avoid that part of this situation for as long as he could. 

Kuroo brought his arms up and slipped Kenma's head in between the cuffed limbs. Kenma started to protest the unauthorized movement of Kuroo's arms, but the spiker quickly pulled the setter down on top of him and rolled over so that Kenma looked up at Kuroo.

Kenma felt relived, but also confused. "But I thought-"

Kuroo stopped him with a peck on the lips. "You didn't think I'd actually make you top did you? That would probably just end up hurting me anyway..."

Kenma sighed and smiled, "I did worry there for a bit."

Kuroo chuckled and pecked Kenma's lips again. "Ready for the real fun?"

Kenma shivered pleasantly and nodded. Kuroo grinned and untangled his wrists. He yanked Kenma's shirt off and ran his hands across his boyfriend's chest. He kissed a long, slow line down Kenma's jaw and neck and ended on his left shoulder. By the end of the little show, Kenma had a mark on his neck, collar bone, and shoulder. 

Kenma purred and Kuroo pressed their lips together again. This kiss was hot, and wild, and passionate. It left them both feeling high and Kuroo raised an eyebrow, "Wanna do the do?"

Kenma snorted, "Yeah, okay."

(**author's note: I'm not a smut writer. Just imagine all of the hot and smexy sex happening right now. Btw Kenma moans the loudest.)

After the do had been done, Kenma was wearing Kuroo's old rock band shirt and some boxers. Kuroo was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. When Kuroocame back to the bedroom, Kenma was sitting on the edge of the bed and glaring at their pile of clothes on the floor. 

Kuroo dropped a kiss on Kenma's head, "What's wrong kitten?"

Kenma turned his glare on Kuroo, "My ass hurts."

Kuroo nearly choked on air, "Oh.... I'm sorry...."

Kenma crossed his arms and huffed. Kuroo put a hand on his shoulder, but the setter shook him off. "Kenmaaaaaaaaa....." Kuroo whined, wrapping an arm around his kitten.

Kenma grumbled and reluctantly relaxed into Kuroo's arms. "You still have writing on your face," he said without looking up. 

Kuroo scowled, "Yeah. That's gonna be there tomorrow..."

Kenma smiled, "Bet you a dollar Lev mentions it at school tomorrow."

Kuroo grinned, "Bet you ten it's Yaku."

"Deal." 

The two shook hands. Kenma yawned, "Kuroo I'm tired."

"I know kitten."

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

"You know the answer to that.... Besides even if it was no you'd end up here anyway."

"True...."

The boys yawned in unison and Kuroo flopped back onto the bed. Kenma crawled so tha he was laying on top of Kuroo, knowing he was light enough not to cause any discomfort. Kuroo tossed an arm across Kenma's back and pulled the blanket over them both. 

Withing minutes they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good sh*t right there amirite???  
> I hope you're liking it, only one more chapter!


	6. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo challenges Kenma to not use his phone for three days. The stakes are high, who will win? Fluffy at first, may get interesting. Lots of Kuroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Lev and Yaku, I hope you're ready. ;)

Kuroo woke up with the still snoozing setter on his chest. He chuckled lightly at the sight and played with Kenma's hair for a few minutes before he woke up. Kenma rubbed his eyes in a very adorable manner, saying a groggy, "Morning." 

Kuroo kissed Kenma's forehead before rolling them both out of bed. They got dressed and ready quickly so they could stop off at Kenma's place to get his school things. They walked to school from Kenma's house hand in hand and didn't let go until they had to go to their separate classes. 

The day was slow and through the whole thing Kuroo could only think of Kenma, and how he still had a few hours of the smaller boy doing what he says. He could have some fun with that. 

The two are lunch together and then bid their goodbyes until practice started.

Coach Nekomata was home sick and the assistant coach was at a meeting, meaning the captain, Kuroo, was in charge of practice. Kenma came into the gym a few minutes after Kuroo had and slipped his hand into the taller's. 

They looked around quietly. The gym was completely empty. "What the hell?" Kuroo asked no one in particular.

Kenma shrugged and started to walk away, but Kuroo pulled him back by the hand he was still holding. The setter huffed and looked at his feet.

Suddenly Kenma's head whipped up and he seemed to bristle slightly, like a cat. He moved slightly behind Kuroo and looked hard at the supply closet door. 

There was some laughter and the handle started to turn. Kuroo pushed Kenma fatter behind him and took a ready stance.

Kuroo didn't know who would be in the closet, but it could be a thief or some rowdy students and he knew how to handle those. 

The door opened and Kenma squeaked slightly. A long leg stepped out and then the rest of a very rumpled looking Lev followed. Behind him, Yaku emerged, hair astray and face looking a bit pink around the cheeks.

The were giggling until they saw Kuroo in his death stance and Kenma hiding behind him. Yaku jumped, literally, and Lev sort of froze. 

"C-captain.... We, uh, we had to....um..." Yaku stuttered as he tried to shake Lev back into motion, 

Lev made a choking sound and said louder than necessary, "No one else is coming to practice."

Kuroo straightened from his stance, "And why the hell not?" 

Kenma moved out from behind his boyfriend and looked skeptically at the other boys. "Can't you two contain yourselves? C'mon guys we're at school...." 

Lev and Yaku looked horrified. While Kuroo found this hilarious, he wanted to know where his team was, "Har har, where's the-" 

Lev pointed and laughed lightly, "You're one to talk, Kenma! Look at you!" 

Kenma turned scarlet and clapped a hand over the mark on his neck. Yaku laughed a bit too, "And what's with that on your forehead captain?" 

Kuroo cursed. It was still there. He hadn't taken a shower last night. He looked grimly at Kenma, "You owe me ten bucks." 

Kenma scowled, "Whatever."

Lev approached Kenma quickly, startling the shorter boy. He moved some of Kenma's hair out of the way to examine his neck. 

He clicked his tongue and shook his head, backing up again. "Kenma you dirty boy, I wonder where all those marks came from. I wonder why you smell like Kuroo's house. Hmm, strange indeed....did you two by any chance, do the do? Is that what this is-" 

Kenma had stalked over to Lev and roughly brought his leg up between the taller boy's legs. Lev made a high pitched noise and went down like the titanic. "That's what I thought," Kenma growled.

Everyone gaped at the usually mild mannered boy and Yaku said quietly, "Who are you and where is Kenma?" 

Kenma rolled his eyes and he grabbed Kuroo's hand, "Let's go. It's obvious practice isn't going to happen, so let's leave these two to their closet sex and we can go have some real fun." 

Yaku made a choked sound and Kuroo turned scarlet. Kenma was confused for a second before bursting out laughing. "You dumby!" He laughed, lightly hitting Kuroo's arm. "I meant video games!" 

Kuroo sighed and grinned. "Alright kitten," he agreed.

The two held hands and walked out of the gym as Yaku tended to a still sore Lev. Overall, Kenma thought, it's been a good few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was an adventure! I hope you liked reading it! Feedback is always welcome! I know it was riddled with typos and I'm sorry, but what are ya gonna do? Thank you thank you thank you for reading! Check out my other works if you want!  
> You guys are the best!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
